looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes: Reality Check! (remake)/Transcript
The transcript of the remake of Looney Tunes: Reality Check! Trailer 1 * (Cuts to the song playing at the beginning of the Reality Show marathon.) * Daffy Duck (imitating the singer): Whaaaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceviche, it's stinky-oo, it's Bugsy! * Bugs Bunny: I gotta tell you, Daffy, that song always gets me right here... * Daffy Duck: Yeah, Bugs... (pulls out remote control, as the scene cuts to the little movie theater) Well, enough of that. (presses the fast-forward button on the remote control) * (Fast-Forwarding sounds are heard.) * Bugs Bunny: Uh, Daffy, what are you doing? * Daffy Duck: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where WE come in. * Bugs Bunny: But you can't go out of order! * (Daffy presses play as he reaches where he and Bugs are in.) * Daffy Duck: Au contraire, my porcine pal. (singsong voice) I've got the remote! * Bugs Bunny: But everyone's gonna get confused! (pulls out another remote control) We gotta go back to the beginning of the marathon! * (Bugs rewinds back to the beginning.) * Daffy Duck: We're not IN the beginning of the marathon. * (Daffy presses the pause button on the sports news reporter, and the word "Meanwhile..." is heard.) * Bugs Bunny (as Daffy fast-forwards again): Yes, we WERE, the WHOLE time! (pauses on Daffy, his confusion sound is heard.) * Daffy Duck: Yeah, but they DON'T know that. (pauses again, but this time, the marathon is paused on a Daredevil, his grunt is heard.) * Bugs Bunny: Then why don't we make up OUR marathon? * (pauses onto 3 monsters from survivor, a snarl and a roar are heard, and Daffy and Bugs are spooked) * Both: Aah! (land in their seats) * Daffy Duck (slowly emerging): Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we make up OUR marathon? * Bugs Bunny (excitedly): Oh! I like the sound of that! * Daffy Duck: A little Looney-Tunes-styled tour... Make 4 reality shows and 1 movie into 5 parodies for 21 newly-created cartoons for revealing an INTIMATE look at the marathon WITHIN the marathon. * Bugs Bunny: Because, what THEY don't know is how we really WERE there, even though they didn't KNOW we were there, you know? * Daffy Duck: Couldn't have said that better myself. (presses rewind on the remote control) * Bugs Bunny: So, Daffy, does this mean we're going back to the beginning?! * Daffy Duck: Oh, no, Bugs, no. We're going WAY back... to BEFORE the beginning. * (cuts to the title, "Looney Tunes: Epic Marathon") * Daffy Duck: Wait, wait-wait-wait HOLD ON a second! "Epic Marathon"?! (walks over to the title) What's with the "Epic Marathon"? No, no, no, that "Epic Marathon"... has... (pulls out the word Marathon) GOT TO GO! * Bugs Bunny: Daffy, you CAN'T use Stranger than Fiction; there's already BEEN a Stranger than Fiction. * Daffy Duck: Mmm, you gotta point there, big-ears, it's not a scary movie anyway. * Bugs Bunny: Yeah, more like a "Behind-The-Fiction". * Daffy Duck: (pulls out the word "Epic") A "Make-Believe Check"? * Bugs Bunny: Oh, you know, a "Reality Check"! * Daffy Duck: That's it! Bugs, my muse, it's genius! * (Daffy changes the title to Looney Tunes: Reality Check!.) * Daffy Duck: There! Now THIS title's a knockout! (cuts to coming soon to theaters screen) NO! Not literally! * (cuts to the year 2022 logo) Movie * (Warner Bros. Pictures logo and Warner Bros. Animation logo pop up on the screen. The "Warner Bros. Presents" title screen fades in, then fades out.) * (Cuts to the song playing at the beginning of the Reality Show marathon.) * Daffy Duck (imitating the singer): Whaaaaaat's on the menu? It could be ceviche, it's stinky-oo, it's Bugsy! * Bugs Bunny: I gotta tell you, Daffy, that song always gets me right here... * Daffy Duck: Yeah, Bugs... (pulls out remote control, as the scene cuts to the little movie theater) Well, enough of that. (presses the fast-forward button on the remote control) * (Fast-Forwarding sounds are heard.) * Bugs Bunny: Uh, Daffy, what are you doing? * Daffy Duck: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where WE come in. * Bugs Bunny: But you can't go out of order! * (Daffy presses play as he reaches where he and Bugs are in.) * Daffy Duck: Au contraire, my porcine pal. (singsong voice) I've got the remote! * Bugs Bunny: But everyone's gonna get confused! (pulls out another remote control) We gotta go back to the beginning of the marathon! * (Bugs rewinds back to the beginning.) * Daffy Duck: We're not IN the beginning of the marathon. * (Daffy presses the pause button on the sports news reporter, and the word "Meanwhile..." is heard.) * Bugs Bunny (as Daffy fast-forwards again): Yes, we WERE, the WHOLE time! (pauses on Daffy, his confusion sound is heard.) * Daffy Duck: Yeah, but they DON'T know that. (pauses again, but this time, the marathon is paused on a Daredevil, his grunt is heard.) * Bugs Bunny: Then why don't we make up OUR marathon? * (pauses onto 3 monsters from survivor, a snarl and a roar are heard, and Daffy and Bugs are spooked) * Both: Aah! (land in their seats) * Daffy Duck (slowly emerging): Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we make up OUR marathon? * Bugs Bunny (excitedly): Oh! I like the sound of that! * Daffy Duck: A little Looney-Tunes-styled tour... Make 4 reality shows and 1 movie into 5 parodies for 21 newly-created cartoons for revealing an INTIMATE look at the marathon WITHIN the marathon. * Bugs Bunny: Because, what THEY don't know is how we really WERE there, even though they didn't KNOW we were there, you know? * Daffy Duck: Couldn't have said that better myself. (presses rewind on the remote control) * Bugs Bunny: So, Daffy, does this mean we're going back to the beginning?! * Daffy Duck: Oh, no, Bugs, no. We're going WAY back... to BEFORE the beginning. * (cuts to the title: "Looney Tunes: Reality Check!", each word magically appearing. Sports music plays.) * Bugs Bunny: Sports News. * Daffy Duck: So talkative... * Bugs Bunny: So powerful... * Daffy Duck: So... news-flashingly named... (pauses the show) Bugs, how can a sport have news? It's a sport. * Bugs Bunny: Well, I think it's because people give news about sports! * Daffy Duck: Oh, sure, people TALK about sports. But, maybe it'll be safer if I just give Porky Pig and Tweety Bird the chance to talk about sports. * Bugs Bunny: Oh boy! Do we get to see Porky and Tweety talk about sports?! * Daffy Duck: Yeah, Bugs, but it'll have to be made. (to the audience viewing the movie) Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. * (The camera pans in fast-motion as Daffy and Bugs create 2 cartoons for Porky and Tweety being the hosts of Sports Blab, a parody of Sports News.) * Daffy Duck (after the 2 cartoons are made in a timelapse): Here we are... We created 2 cartoons for Sports Blab, a parody of Sports News. We will watch the news for sports, we're involved in sports. But, you don't have to take MY word for it; I'll just let Porky and Tweety do the talking. * (The title "Sports Blab" appears.) * Tweety Bird and Porky Pig (taking turns to talk): Sports Blab! (at the same time) Sports Blab! * Tweety Bird: Tonight, on Sports Blab, we highlights from the hardwood. The diamond... * Porky Pig: (whacks Sylvester) And, t-t-th-the Badminton court. L-l-l-later, we will have scores from the l-l-l-lions, t-t-t-tigers, and b-b-b-bears. * (Sylvester emerges wearily and gets whacked by a lion, a tiger, and a bear.) * Tweety Bird: Oh, my! Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films